


Pop corn and beer

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean loves his movie nights with CAS, but the thing he loves the most, is watching Castiel's mouth eating pop corn and drinking beer. What would do the angel when he discover this kink?





	Pop corn and beer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear! Another prompt this time from an Anon! Enjoy!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Today was movie night. Dean had been preparing the Dean Cave. Is going to be just Cas and him. He loved movie nights… but he loved more movie nights with CAS. 

Everything was ready now. The pop-corn? Check. The beers? Check. The movie? Damn! He didn’t search for one! He needed to decide now before Cas…

“Hello Dean.” Greeted the Angel, closing the door behind him. Gosh… he looks amazing.. as always. Dean smiled at him awkwardly.

“Hi Cas, please sit.” Dean offered, pointing the couch. The angel did as he asked, and took a sit. He saw the pop corn and the beer.

“Oh… you made pop corn again… Thank you. Even if this tastes as molecules… I noticed people enjoy watching movies and eating pop corn.” Observed Castiel. Dean swallowed.

“Yeah… is a tradition… that’s why I prepared it for you…” said Dean, somewhat ashamed.

“What are we going to watch?” asked the angel, Dean swallowed again. 

“Ahm… back to the future?”offered the hunter, without thinking. Cas smiled.

“I like that movie.” 

Dean pressed play, and sat near Cas. So close, they thighs were almost touching. 

The movie started, and Cas began the to eat the pop-corn, it was Dean's favorite scene of all… watch Castiel eating pop corn and drinking beer. He loved to see the angel's mouth, those delightful lips, those large fingers almost touching it… and sometimes he could spy his tongue. Damn… it was delicious. Dean swallowed, beacuse now, Cas was about to drink his beer. The angel took the bottle and … fuck… now it was happening again… Dean's cock twichted while Cas was drinking innocently but hot as the hottest thing he've ever seen. He was imagining again those lips drinking him… damn! He needed to stop!

Dean coughed awkwardly and put a pillow on his crotch. Castiel noticed and side eyed him. He had seen him doing that very often when they have these movie nights. He didn’t know why.

The angel started to eat his pop corns again, and Dean couldn’t resist watching him. That mouthe will be the dead of him. His dick was so hard, he needed some relief… maybe later on the shower…as always. And now Castiel’s tongue… and his fingers again… Dean was going to die today for sure.

Cas felt a huge longing coming from Dean, so he side eyed him again. He caught Dean looking intensely at his mouth, and pressing the pillow. What was all that about? Why was Dean longing for him if he was there? With him? Although… the longing was about… something else Dean wanted from him?   
So Cas decided to proof something… he switched to the beer, and this time he drank slowly, he let his tongue show up, Dean was enchanted, and his erection had reached a painful degree.  
Castiel saw that. He let the beer on the table and faced Dean, his noses were inches from each other.

“What were you doing. You are not watching the movie. You are watching me eating your pop corn and drinking your beer.”

Dean blinked but he couldn’t say any word. Cas took the TV control and tuned the movie off. He never stopped eye fucking Dean. Then, he took the pillow, and he dropped his eyes to Dean's crotch. The hardness was more than evident. Castiel smiled.

“I… I can explain…” murmured Dean, swallowing with difficulty.

“Oh, really?” Castiel asked, caressing Dean's cock all of the sudden. The hunter gave a little jump. Castiel approached to his ear, and whispered, “You don’t have to.” Dean felt shivers all over his body, and then the angel touched with his other free hand Dean's lips. “I like your mouth too.” Dean was red as a tomato.

“I like watching you eat and drink.” He said without thinking. He only could feel Castiel’s hand touching there.

“I know… do you want to kiss me?” asked Cas, dropping his gaze to Dean's lips. The hunter just nodded. And he couldn’t wait for it anymore. He pushed his mouth against vthe angel's and tasted it roughly with his tongue. Cas responded with the same intensity, unzipping Dean's pants and reaching his dick with his full hand. Dean moaned. The angel started to jerk him off, and the hunter was desperately undressing the seraphim. He moaned again. 

They cut the kiss, both of them breathing heavily, “I think you want some more from this mouth.” The angel said, and he captured Dean's cock with his whole mouthe. Dean arched his back in pleasure, Castiel’s tongue was dancing all over his dick, and that felt glorious.

“Damn Cas… I’m coming soon…” gasped the hunter, but Cas stopped and took Dean's pants off, while kissing his neck.

“Not yet… Now I’m needing more from you…” murmured Cas in Dean's ear. The hunter trembled in anticipation, Cas kissed him one more time and he reached Dean's hole with his fingers. Dean cried of pleasure.

“Yes… oh yes Cas fuck me please.” And that sounded like a prayer. Castiel smiled mischievously. And when he felt Dean was ready, he pushed his cock inside Dean's. 

He started softly, then was faster and roughly, and Dean couldn’t handle anymore… he came hard, Castiel came too, and both of them were resting one on top the other.

“I can’t believe with did this… it was amazing…”said Dean, looking at Castiel gorgeous face. The angel kissed him sweetly.

“I want this kind of movie night from now on.” He requested him. Dean chuckled.

“The best movie ever.” He laughed, hugging his angel with a happy smile.


End file.
